SUEÑOS
by Shinku9000
Summary: Este es un fanfic dedicado a la pareja de yujiro y toru contiene lemon solo son dos capitulos, espero les guste es una continuación al otro año
1. Chapter 1

**SUEÑOS**

**Disclaimer**. Princess Princess no me pertenece pero prometo que algún día lo será... Contiene pocas escenas lemon… no lean si no les gusta ese género.

Nota: Lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos.

**CAPITULO I. Visitas inesperadas.**

_Cuando salí del sistema de princesas supuse que no lo __vería__ mas, pero no pude evitarlo, quisiera regresar solo un segundo… volverlo a ver, decirle lo que siento, pero es muy tarde ahora solo debo regresar a mi patética rutina…_

- ¡Yujiro! El maestro te está esperando.- Gritaba un estudiante al chico rubio que estaba parado en la puerta.

- Ya voy.- Contesto con fastidio.

Entro rápido al salón esperando que el nuevo semestre no fuera tan aburrido como suponía que iba a ser, al menos ellos dos estaban juntos… _Yo fui el imbécil, yo __pedí__ mi cambio, pero ahora no se __qué__ pensar__, quería estar con __él__, pero tengo miedo de que no sienta lo mismo que yo… Lo único que me quedo fue huir y tratar de reprimir mis sentimientos…_

**YxT---------------------------------YxT-------------------------------------YxT---------------------------YxT**

- Akira ven rápido.- Toru llamaba impaciente al chico de cabello verde.- Mira qué lindo perrito.- Señalaba como un niño pequeño.

- Si es lindo, pero creo que deberíamos regresar ahora soy el presidente y tengo más responsabilidades que los demás.

- No te preocupes regresaremos después del receso.

- Esta bien pero ten en cuenta que solo lo hago x q me lo pides

- Si tú quisieras realmente haríamos todo lo que yo pidiera y obviamente no estaríamos aquí.- Susurrándole al oído haciendo que sakamoto se estremeciera.

- Toru…- Sonrojándose.

- Claro iríamos por un perrito.- burlándose de la inocencia del chico.

- Pero si tú serás.- Saliendo por el chico que escapaba, pero que no avanzo más de donde estaba la tienda de mascotas, para después acorralar a akira.

- Ya basta de juegos ahora quiero que me acompañes a comprar ese perrito.- con un tono autoritario.

- Bueno está bien.

Los dos se introdujeron a la tienda y compraron un perrito de color café claro. Cuando ya se encontraban de regreso en el instituto y habían tenido las clases restantes cada uno regreso a su respectivo dormitorio. Cuando kouno quiso abrir la puerta de su cuarto esta ya estaba abierta.

- Demonios ¿Quién estará?- Empujo la puerta y vio a Yujiro parado dentro de su habitación con un rostro de seriedad.

-Bien ahora sí que tienes.- Sonriendo de manera graciosa

- Yo nada al que tengo que preguntarle es a ti, porque faltas a las clases y te sales del instituto con akira, pensé que te importaban tus calificaciones recuerda que ya no tienes los beneficios de las princesas.

- Lo sé.- Cansado del sermón de su amigo y sosteniendo en la parte de atrás al perrito que se movía mucho.- Solo… no podía esperar para comprarlo.- Sacando al animal de atrás.

- Bueno es muy lindo pero¿Solo por eso?

- Tú no tienes nada que reclamarme, además te cambiaste de zona, eso no es algo bueno o si.

- No te incumbe.- Volteándose.

- Si no te molesta podrías agarrarlo es muy cansado cargarlo.- Dándole al cachorro.

-Para que…

- Es para ti.

- Pero… perdona gracias.- Apenado por la escena anterior.

- Yo no es nada, es q lo vi y se parecía a ti, jejeje no es cierto es solo que me recordó a ti.

- Ah era eso.- Cambiando su pose a una más sensual.- Me insinúas que te gusto y me deseas…

- Quisieras.- Ahora si poniéndose nervioso ya que el pelirrubio se le acercaba mas dejando el perro en el suelo.

- No, yo lo sé.- Acorralándolo hacia la puerta cerrándola con seguro.- Y sé que quieres que te agradezca a mi pequeño Artemis.- Acabando con la distancia que había entre los dos, fundiéndose en un beso, no como el que tuvieron antes, este era más lento y pausado, jugueteaban con su lengua y el chico peli azul estaba más que fascinado, shihoudani no quiso para es más… deseaba el cuerpo de kouno como nunca _Que loca idea me pasa por la cabeza, pero te deseo_. Pensaba el pelirrubio mientras jalaba al chico de cabello azul hacia la cama mientras acariciaba su perfecto tórax. Toru por su parte también quería más de él y deseaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Los dos cayeron en la cama, yujiro intensifico sus besos que ahora recorrían el cuello del chico y bajaban lentamente haciendo de ese momento uno de éxtasis para toru, pero que fue interrumpido por el toquido de una puerta.

- Quien será el imbécil.- Interrumpiendo el momento, kouno se acomodo lo que no estaba en su lugar y yujiro se trato de arreglar agarrando a Artemis como excusa e incorporándose en la orilla de la cama.

- Hola toru.- Mikoto estaba parado en la puerta.- Puedo pasar… ¿Qué haces aquí shihoudani?- Con un signo de interrogación en la cara ya que vio al chico sentado en la cama con un perrito en la mano.

- Nada solo platicaba con toru.- Con una inocente sonrisa en los labios.- Mira este es Artemis… pensándolo bien le voy a poner mikoto.- sonriéndole.

- Shihoudani, eres malo.- Enojándose por el comentario y olvidándose de lo anterior.

- No importa aun así vivo feliz.

- Bueno es una tontería¡ah! Toru vine porque sakamoto quiere que lo ayudes.

- Esta bien.- Los tres salieron y shihoudani antes de despedirse le susurro al oído a kouno.

- Terminaremos esto después.

**Fin del capítulo I.**

Que les pareció… muy aburrido… si lo sé pero en el siguiente que es el final porque solo son dos agregare la parte culminante del lemon… no sean tan crueles es mi primer lemon.

Se despide Cristina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II. Mientras te miraba…**

- Ahora si por fin terminé el trabajo que me encargo akira, muy laborioso diría yo, pero creo que les he enseñado lo mas básico que deben saber de lo que es ser una princesa.- Mencionaba a los nuevos estudiantes que se integraban al sistema reemplazando a los otros chicos (No muy guapos pero fue lo único que se pudo rescatar).

- Gracias Kouno-sama, es usted el mejor.- Asombrados para la belleza y astucia del chico.

- No hay de que, ahora vallan a hacer lo que les corresponde.- Empujando a las nuevas princesas fuera del aula.

Dio un pequeño respiro al cerrar la puerta, estaba cansado enseñar en verdad no era cosa fácil, pero _Parece como si fuera un sueño yujiro, te deseo mas de lo que te imaginas ojala y no te hubieras cambiado, no sabia que sintieras lo mismo, eres un idiota, pero aun así yo…_

- Toru.- Akira entro en el aula muy apresuradamente.- Gracias por todo.

- Vienes muy exaltado ¿te pasa algo?-Refiriéndose a su rápida respiración y cabello alborotado (Mas aun).

- Nada.- Evadiendo la pregunta al voltear para otro lado.

- Chicos que hacen.- Arisada entro también en el aula mientras se abrochaba parte de la camisa y se acomodaba el cabello.- Por cierto kouno¿no tienes clase o algo que hacer?

- Mmm… si claro por supuesto.- Toru se alejo rápidamente del aula confundido por la situación.

- Sakamoto, eres malo me abandonaste en la otra sala, eso no esta bien, aves que no puedo quedarme un minuto sin ti.- Poniendo su mano en la barbilla del chico que en esos momentos parecía tomate.

**YxT---------------------------------------YxT--------------------------------------------YxT----------------------------------------YxT**

Kouno ya estaba en el pasillo minutos después de la confusa escena que mantuvo con los otros dos chicos _Todo esto ha sido muy confusos pero no tengo tiempo para meditarlo ahora lo único que quiero es descansar_… Pero el descanso no le duraría mucho solo hasta llegar a su habitación.

- Te estaba esperando.- Hablo mientras recorría su cuerpo con la mirada.

- Yujiro… mmm donde esta mikoto… el perro.- Tratando de cambiar la conversación sin ningún éxito.

- Pues se lo encargue a su contra parte Mikoto Yukata.- Acercándose mas al chico.- Pero contigo tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver.- Acariciándolo suavemente encima de la camisa.

- Espera.- Deteniéndolo.

- ¿Qué¿No quieres?

- No es eso.- Agarro un pequeño cartel que estaba encima de la mesa "No molestar, estudioso trabajando" después lo puso en la cerradura externa de la puerta y acabo cerrándola con seguro.- Es solo que… después de lo que ha pasado quiero privacidad.

Se acerco lentamente y lo empujo hacia la cama, comenzándolo a besar, primero jugueteo con su lengua después se dedico a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuello acabando con un ligero mordisco en la oreja. Prosiguió desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa solo con la boca, mientras acariciaba el perfecto tórax de shihoudani, cuando llego al final de la camisa quito el botón que estaba justo unos centímetros arriba de la cadera para después subirse de nuevo y besar dulcemente al chico en la boca, mientras sus manos se deshacían de esa estorbosa camisa dejando semidesnudo al pelirrubio. Este no se quiso dejar atrás y cambio la posición en la que se encontraban colocándose como el verdugo y a kouno su adorable victima. Yujiro no comenzó por besarlo sino desabrocho la camisa con sus suaves manos, mientras recorría con su lengua cada parte que iba descubriendo al quitarla, cuando se libro del delgado pedazo de tela, siguió recorriéndolo acariciándole la espalda pero quería mas y comenzó a bajarse en un lento compás hasta que sus manos llegaron a lo que tanto había anhelado, desabrochando el único botón que tenia como obstáculo para después bajar el zipper, como si antes fuera algo imposible, pero que ahora era tan fácil, quito completamente el pantalón de kouno. Aun sobraban esos estorbos bóxers que cubrían la parte mas intima del chico.

Para Shihoudani era perfecto el contorno que se formaba en la parte delantera del bóxer. A unos centímetros de poder descubrirlo, toru volteo la jugada, pues ahora él era el que controlaba el juego no quería quedarse atrás dándose cuenta que deseaba su cuerpo cada parte de el, comenzó acariciando el cabello de Yujiro, recorriendo con sus manos hasta su cuello, pasando sus dedos por toda su espalda llegando al final de esta, casi arrancando la poca ropa que traía el chico en la parte baja de su cuerpo dejando completamente desnudo al mas hermoso ser que hubiera visto en toda su vida bajando sus manos hasta la parte final de sus pies, comenzando con los dedos, jugueteando con sus rodillas, subiendo sus manos hasta la entrepierna, lo único que lo separaba deseable, pequeña pero excitante parte del cuerpo de su acompañante era el puro y simple deseo de disfrutarlo, poco a poco comenzó a acariciarlo haciendo de shihoudani estallara en éxtasis, soltando unos pequeños gemidos al sentir en su parte mas vulnerable el contacto con las manos de toru.

Yujiro deseaba a Kouno y desbordaba su éxtasis mientras jugueteaba con la lengua del chico, pero al poco rato quería devolver lo que tanto placer le había otorgado, viendo que los dos miembros ya deseaban algo mas que solo caricias, Shihoudani se levanto de la cama, toru se impresiono de la belleza del otro chico, pero tenia en mente lo mismo que él… culminar todo ese amor en el efímero y doloroso placer que causaba estar unidos, formar una misma alma, yujiro se fue introduciendo lenta y dolorosamente en Kouno que gemía de dolor pero que se iba convirtiendo en placer. Tener dentro al chico le pareció como si miles de fuegos artificiales aparecieran, después el pelirrubio salió para después volviendo a repetir esa dolorosa sinfonía una y otra vez…

- Toru te vine a visita.- Toru despertó del sueño en que se encontraba con Yujiro.

- Hola toru.- Gritaba mikoto del otro lado de la puerta. Toru se paro molesto ya que lo que había sentido y tenido no había sido real… abrió la puerta.

- Hola mikoto, dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno solo quería decirte que a pesar de que Shihoudani y yo estamos ahora en la misma ala del edificio vendremos a visitarte.

- Entonces¿Solo fue un sueño?

- ¿De que hablas?

- No de nada, por cierto ¿Yujiro no tiene un perro?

- No, sabes que no esta permitido tener animales dentro de la institución, oye toru ¿Tienes clases hoy?

- Si, pero no tengo ganas de asistir.- Contesto con desgano.

- ¿Me puedes acompañar a ver a megumi?

- No puedo¿Qué tal si te acompaña sakamoto?- Teniendo en mente otra cosa.

- No lo se… no tengo la misma confianza, pero puedo decirle.

- Excelente, mikoto, una cosa mas ¿Dónde esta Yujiro?

- Hoy se quedo en su alcoba, según el a descansar.

- Ah.- _Perfecto_.- Supongo que yo también voy a descansar estos días han sido muy pesados.

- Entonces me voy.- Saliendo de la habitación.

Minutos después vio como yukata y sakamoto salían del instituto. Toru no espero más y fue con destino a la habitación del pelirrubio, tocando fuertemente la puerta.

- Ya voy.- Con voz de fastidio abrió.- Toru que sorpresa, pasa.- Asombrado por la presencia del chico.

- Claro.- Cuando cerro la puerta, kouno se le abalanzo y le robo un beso que tomo por sorpresa a shihoudani, este no se resistió y también le correspondió.

- No sabía que sintieras eso por mí.

- Lo es y se que tu también lo sientes.

- mmm… es cierto.- Contestaba apenado.

Toru cerro la puerta con seguro y se prometió cumplir el sueño que minutos antes había tenido… al pie de la letra.


End file.
